Together forever?
by StrawberryAngelWings712
Summary: Toshirou and Momo are regular eighteen year olds, With a distinct feeling for one another, hate! But when a turn causes there life’s to spin are they going to be there when the other falls.
1. youare stupid! end of discussion!

i wanted to thank my friend emily because she gave me the idea and inspiration to write this story!! love you!!

Summary:

Toshirou and Momo are regular eighteen year olds,

With a distinct feeling for one another, hate!

But when a turn causes there life's to spin are they going to be there when the other falls.

Rated: t for sexual suggestions ( not explained) and cussing!

There is NO lemons but major fluff later on!!

I do NOT own bleach or any of it's sources! Muahahahahaha!! but if i did me and toshirou would run off to vegas!!

Making hated and unwanted love:

* * *

"ooh.. Yeah that was a good one!" Toshirou said sarcastically with his green eyes fixed

intently on the brown headed Momo, " I will be sure to write that down!" another remark

escaped his lips.

Momo pocked her finger at his chest " you do know you're a jackass right!" she said with

a murderous expression on her face.

Toshirou grabbed her finger and pushed back to her face

Her grinned and pushed his body close to hers "a jackass, huh?, you know I heard jackass

is another word for donkey and there fun to ride, if you catch my drift." he said raising

his eyebrows sarcastically.

Momo grabbed his hand which still held hers and twisted his fingers in a weird and

hurting position .

" yeah I catch your drift and it smells awful!" she said pulling his fingers back some

more causing more pain.

He got a painful expression and yelled " mercy!" so she pulled away.

He once again smirked and moved closer.

" ooh, you're feisty, you know I like that in my animals?!"

Toshirou said placing is hand on her head and rubbing it in a continuous circle "good

puppy!" he said still patting her head.

She was about to say something when Matsu motto's huge boobs whent in between

them, interrupting there conversation .

"_nani_!!, what is this, you two are at it again, why do you fight so much?" Matsu motto

asked placing her hand on Momo shoulder.

" you guys are almost nineteen and you still don't get along!!" she asked already

knowing the answer.

" how can I get along with this monkey?, besides I bet he still wears spider man

underwear!" Momo said getting up from the cold bench.

Brushing off her skirt she walked away.

Toshirou noted her leaving and before she was out of site he held his and up and

commented "They are NOT spider man they are iron man!!"

Momo stopped in her tracks and turned around to face him " big difference, they are both

gay aren't they, ooh gay that reminds me of your hair today. " Momo yelled holding her

breath like she totally burned him.

Toshirou looked at her " oh, by the way I like you're underwear too, pink is very

becoming on you!" he said copying her mouth motions " yeah, I went there!!" he said

trying to suppress a giggle.

Momo dropped everything at that moment and ran after him.

"OH SHIT!!" he yelled jumping off the bench.

Matsu motto just sat there behind the bench and watched the two kids ready to rip each

others throats out.

" HEY!!" Matsu motto yelled at them.

They both stopped what they were doing to look at there red headed friend.

She brushed her fallen bangs and breathed heavily.

" I am having a party tonight to celebrate orihime's birthday,

You two are both coming or I will hurt you!" she said with a promising look on her face.

Momo went to go say something when she felt a cold hand on her butt.

" UGH!!, Toshirou I am going to kill you!!" she yelled before she even turned around.

Toshirou placed his hand on his face and sighed heavily " why do you always assume it

is me!?" asked with a grim on his face.

" because you are a pervert!" anther voice came from behind Momo.

It was ichigo's voice.

Momo turned to face her friend,

He has always grabbed her butt, it was just a friendly, kind of horny gesture they had to

each other.

Rukia did not approve.

" ICHIGO!" a quick voice stormed through the air as a fist landed in the strawberry

headed boys face.

" how many times do I have to tell you, DO NOT TOUCH MOMO?!" the little raven

haired girl yelled.

" FUCK, Rukia what the hell do you do that for!" Ichigo yelled getting up from the cold

ground holding his face.

Rukia held his shirt in her hand and pulled her face to hers.

" because I am your girlfriend, NOT Momo besides she Is my good friend and that's just

gross!" she yelled In his face.

Nobody spoke now everyone was silent for a moment.

Then Ichigo pulled Rukia down on the bench with him and they started to kiss.

Yep, that's them for you,

They make angry and then make love.

" so I am guessing you guys are not fighting anymore?" Toshirou asked slowly pulling

away from the lustful moment.

Matsu motto got up and started to walk away she flicked her finger in the air and yelled a

last comment " see you tonight at Orihime's!" and then she was gone.

* * *

"Hey Momo!!" Matsu motto yelled from the bottom of the porch.

Orihime's party started already and Momo had been a little late to arrive.

" what took you so long?!" Matsu motto asked as Momo walked up by her on the heavily

decorated porch.

"Here." Matsu motto calmly said handing Momo a drink.

" what is it?" Momo asked, slowly raising it to her mouth smelling it first.

" it is just a drink that I thought you might like." Matsu motto said

Tugging on Momo's shirt playfully.

" just drink it, you will feel better!" she said pushing the cup up more towards Momo's

mouth.

"fine." Momo said taking the first drink.

* * *

" come on Toshirou just drink it!" Matsu motto yelled to the white headed boy with her evil look.

"NO WAY!!, I am NOT drinking that shit, who knows what you put in that!" he almost

screamed, pushing her hand away from his face.

" I do, I did not put anything bad in this, so come on just drink it!" she yelled at him

pushing the alcoholic beverage in his hand.

His eyebrows come together in concentration " why do you want me to drink this soo

bad?" he asked his red headed friend.

She looked at him like she hasn't been listening and gives me a defiant " Huh?"

" oh whatever!" he yells in her face and took the first drink.

* * *

" ugh." escaped Momo's lips as she rolled over in her sleep.

She could feel the warmth of the sunlight on her back and her major headache which she

could feel was a hangover.

She reached for her dresser but felt loose air.

Slowly opening her eyes she found that she was not looking at _her _wall.

Who's house was this?

Did she fall asleep here?

Looking for answers Momo rolled over and quickly screamed which made her fall

backwards off the bed.

Toshirou?!

* * *

Thanx for reading and please please please review.

Special Thanx to forpeq who has talked to me for a while and I feel is encouraging me!

Love you!!

I'm going to cry, sniffsniff why? Because I am so proud of myself for FINNALEY getting this done!Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahah ha…ha and HA, oh and did I forget to say HA!

( I think I did!)

I got that from one of my conversations with forpeq,

Gawd I'm crazy!

Muahaha ….. Ha!!

( I will update when I have ten reviews!)


	2. NO WAY!

Hello!!!!!

This is my second chapter!!

Thanx to one of my fans I'm writing it earlier!!

Thank her, she asked me to pleasssseee write another chapter!!

And so I did!! =)

So once again I have the POWER!!!!!

And I will choose it to be good and give you more chapters faster!!

MUAHAHAHAHA...ha!!

I would like to give a special thanx to FOURPEG who is the most awesome friend ever and gave me the encouragement to finish writing this chapter!!

* * *

Toshirou?

What was he doing here?

In MY bed?

Wait, I guess it's not my bed.

Ahhh!!

Momo thought very loudly in her head.

Toshirou was still sleeping and she was not gonna dare touch him.

He might wake up and freak out too.

Trying to calm down she slowly crept back into the bed beside him and just stared at him.

He was pretty cute while he sleeps though.

The sunlight was shining on his back through the creaked window.

His face was calm, eyelashes shadowing his perfect features…..

Momo stopped thinking when she noticed she was reaching for him.

What was she doing, she hated this man!!

Hated him with a burning passion!

But for some reason she wanted to touch him _again._

Wait_, again._

where did that come from.

Did he already touch Momo.

Suddenly Momo reached down not daring to look , for she might squeal.

Running her hand down her neck, she trailed down, futher, futher until she reached her chest.

An then she did squeal, no, she yelled in more of frustration.

She was _NAKED!!!!!_

Jumbling out of bed she ran for the bathroom attached to the room and slammed the door.

Yeah that's right,

She slammed the door _before _she ran inside.

Her thoughts were so scrambled she went to open the door but didn't turn the door knob fast enough and

slammed the door,

Slammed _into _it!

Momo was still shaking it off when she heard a slight giggle come from behind her.

" wow, I've never seen this dream before, a naked girl in my room running into my bathroom door."

Toshirou said laying back down, shoving his face into the pillow!

Momo ran to his side and pulled him off the bed and onto the floor!

And then she thought,

Hey! Maybe he was right , yeah that's right we ARE dreaming!

Suddenly excited by the thought Momo started slapping the sides of her face, her forehead and all over her

body!

" OW, that actually hurt!" Toshirou complained hoisting himself up from the ground by holding onto the

bed.

Without thinking Momo turned around to face him.

His face went red.

Momo quickly picked up a pillow and threw it at his face.

" you are sick!" she said quickly finding her clothes which lay on the floor and put them on.

" HEY, wait, Momo why are we naked and in the same bed in the first place?" Toshirou asked pulling on

his pants leaving him to find his shirt.

Momo shuttered.

What were they doing?

Momo had only one thing to tell herself.

Momo you are SOOOOOOO STUPID!!

What do you think you were doing, playing strip poker…. Okay that could be a possibility and would

explain the nudity, but still a very low possibility!!

Momo mentally yelled at herself leaving Toshirou staring at her in amusement.

She stopped thinking to look at him " WHAT, are you gawking at!!??" she yelled at his smirk rather than

him.

" oh nothing , it's just, we only had SEX!!" he said starting to laugh.

" shut up you nasty!" she yelled trying to keep that thought from ramming into her head, she wouldn't

believe it anyway.

" you don't even know that! we could of… well…" Momo started to say not able to finish her sentence

before the door of the bedroom flung open.

"GOOD MORNING LOVE BIRDS!!" Matsumotto yelled with her arms in the air.

Momo couldn't speak so Toshirou asked for her " Matsumotto, did we really do anything last night?" he

asked still smirking.

Matsumotto smirked along with him " hell yeah, I didn't think you guys would stop!" she yelled and started

to laugh.

_OH SHIT!!_

* * *

FINNALLY!!I got it on here!!

I thought it would be forever until I got it on here!!

Thanx for reading, and please, please, please review!!

and yes i am going to update " thirty songfics of the bleach centurey" in the next week.

and look out for my new story of hitsuhina " till death pull these beautiful hands apart" it will be up by december 30th!!

yeah for new stories!!!


	3. Really Really Really good friend

WHOLY CRAP YOU GUYS!!! WHOLY CRAP!!

I am SOOOOOOO freakin sorry I haven't updated in soooo long!

My computer broke down and I haven't been able to write in forever!!

Well I got it fixed now so you can read my story's!!!!!

Maharaja hope you like!

Oh and Nicole if you're reading this *gasp* HELLO LEG!!!

i don't own bleach or any of it's sources! ahhhh

* * *

Momo couldn't feel her feet.

She's going to die…or kill herself.

One or the other.

She had SEX with Toshirou!!

TOSHIROU!!!

Momo's head was spinning and if it wasn't for the laughter of Toshirou and Matsumotto,

She wouldn't remember where she was.

She had this feeling In the pit of her stomach,

She couldn't place it.

It was building up inside her, making her think unclearly.

Then suddenly it hit her like a wrecking ball, and she new what it was.

Momo turned around and punched Toshirou in the shoulder making him sway until he fell on the bed.

" WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU LAUGHING TOSHIROU!!??" Momo asked as her rage clouded her vision.

Toshirou put up his hands up " Momo don't freak out, it was only sex." he said pulling his shirt over his head , searching for his wallet.

Momo's eyes widened " don't freak out!! DON'T FREAK OUT!!!, that's what you have to say Toshirou, we hate each other and it doesn't bother you what we did!?" Momo's sentence ended abruptly when she turned to Matsumotto, who was slowly sneaking out of the room.

" Matsumotto, would you have something to do with this?" Momo asked to Matsumotto's back right before she could sneak out.

She turned around and smiled sheepishly.

"well not exactly." she said, her sentence trailing off as she tried to remember what she did.

* * *

Matsumotto watched Toshirou start to stumble and every once and a while mumble something about puppies.

Momo was already wasted, dancing all over everyone at the party.

Her potion had WORKED!!!!

It got them drunk.

finnaley these two would let loose a little.

But when Momo started grinding on Toshirou Matsumotto was getting a little worried.

_They won't do anything_ she had reassured herself.

But her reassurance screamed _RUN MATSUMOTTO!!! I SAID FUCKING RUN!!! MOVE TO…..MEXICO!! THEY WON'T FIND YOU THERE!! _when Momo and Toshirou entered a room together.

She had to think of what to do.

Then she thought of those sayings, you know the good friend and a best friend thing.

_Well in this scenario A good friend would stop them , and a best friend would join._

_HOW ABOUT FOR TONIGHT I WILL BE A REALLY, REALLY, REALLY GOOD FRIEND AND SLEEP ON THE COUCH!! _Matsumotto decided.

And she slept on the couch.

* * *

Matsumotto grinned at Momo and put her arms out " you look like you need a hug!" she said happily trying to hide her fear of Momo's rage.

Momo got a murderous expression on her face and put her hands out just like Matsumotto " come here!" she said fake smiling.

Matsumotto dropped her arms and her expression at the same time.

"no, I don't want one now." she said slowly backing away.

Momo walked towards her " I'm not going to hurt you , I just want to talk." she said, fake smiling so hard that her teeth were making a weird grinding noise.

Matsumotto put up one of her hands. " we are sorry the number you have reached has been currently disconnected, please hang up and try again. Marke dos quatro espanol"

After that last word she made a dead run out the door.

Momo ran at the door and closed it, quickly turning towards Toshirou " YOUR NEXT!!" she yelled throwing a pillow at his face.

He just laughed and threw it back.

* * *

Well, I hoped you like it!!!!!!!

FREAKIN A!!!!!!!! FREAKIN A!!!!!!!

WWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!

I hope you liked!

Please, pleas, please with a cherry on top of me, review!!

Tell me how you think!

By the way I'm going to update sexy road trip and thirty songfics of the bleach century soon!

So don't get you're turkey legs up in a granny bunch!

Haha turkey legs.

Hmm turkey sounds good.

Now I'm hungry.

Damn.

Ps: I dig new friends anytime so if you want to get to know me I know I would LOVE to get 2 know you!

I have a myyearbook, Myspace and a YAHOO! So if you want to be my friend just friend request or send me a message!


End file.
